Update Log
Jalbreak had weekly '''updates' when it was in its BETA, often releasing at around 12 PST (UTC-8) on Saturdays. However, Badimo updates as a result of the official release since both of the developers became busier due to school and other outside factors. However, as the summer of 2018 approached, Badimo has begun to update the game more frequently. Starting in the fall of 2018, Badimo has switched back to monthly updates. Every time Jailbreak updates, the game icon and thumbnae so players know that an update was published recently. The game icon and thumbnail usually go back to normal a few weeks afteupdate. In addition, the game icon often changes between three different ones made by @FishyFudYT, @rastapastatf2, and @SubjectValue on Twitter.'' Here, we have logged all of the updates to the game ever since its public release. Some, however, may be logged because they were insignificant. ---- Badimo has an off Trello that you can check for upcoming & soon to come updates. Check it out here. ---- NOTE: If you want to know what updates are currently planned for Jailbreak, click here. ---- Update Categories "Update" = Biggest update, that most likely add new big features, such as a new robbery, mechanics, and/or a new vehicle(s). "Live Update" = A live update. Usually when something happens in a server without you disconnecting or a server shutdown occurring. "Update" = Big update, which might change the look of the map, new buildings, new weapons, a new vehicle. "Update" = Normal update, a little bit smaller than a big update. Usually adds some minor-major things, more customization, etc. "Update" = Mini-update, a bit larger than a miscellaneous update. "Miscellaneous Update" = Update with very small changes, with most being bug fixes. "Gamepass/Black Friday/Cyber Monday Sale" = A usual gamepass sale and maybe minor improvements or bug fixes. ---- 2019 Updates 2018 Updates December 24th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Removed the drooling zombie. December 24th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Accidently added a drooling zombie. *In order to combat the mass amount of cheaters coming to the game, Badimo added the Cheater Island. December 23rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Nerfed Train XP because it would be easily abused. *Adjusted XP collected by both teams. *Levels now have sounds and effects. *Faster Volt Bike, Torpedo, and Arachnid. *Levels above heads are now white. *More airdrops, 3% chance that you will receive $10,000 out of one. *The Dune Buggy no longer spawns at Train Station 2. December 22nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * VIP Server get 50% the XP instead of public servers that only get 20% of the XP. * Doubled the XP amount for criminals. * Made changes to the Museum XP amount. * Doubled the XP amount for police. * Fixed a mobile issue for joining levels. December 22nd, 2018 ([[2018 Winter Update|2018 Winter Update]]) * Added a winter-themed along with snow weather. * New levels system. Each team has their own levels with different prizes. Prizes change every season. * A player’s level now appears above their head in red text. * New Evil Lair Base for Level 20 criminals. * New Agent Base for Level 20 police officers. * Added 2 new vehicles: Torpedo and the Arachnid for Level 30 criminals and police officers respectively. * Airdrop system. Stealth jets fly around the map every few minutes and drop briefcases containing a rare safe, a handful of cash, and a bit of XP. They are able to be opened by either team. * Twitter codes that can be redeemed by going to the ATM machines. * Bank lasers have been changed, the ice and water inside the bank is now metal. * Added 2 new rims: Star Badge and Spider Leg for Level 10 police officers and criminals respectively. * Added 2 new spoilers: 5 Star and Eight legged for Level 45 police officers and criminals respectively. * New chassis for the Volt Bike, meaning it no longer glitches on lower-end devices or internet. * Added back the Scoobis Easter Egg, which is now located at the Agent Base. * The Train has a different color pattern. * Removed Gun Shop 2. * The Dune Buggy now spawns at Train Station 2. * New moon and sun. December 4th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Reverted the Voxel Lighting effect. December 3rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The lighting is brighter due to the new Voxel light effects added. November 26th, 2018 (Merch & Cyber Monday Sale) * Official new merch has been added! You can view it here. * All Gamepasses are now 20% off until November 27th, 2018. * Fixed some bugs involving the Apartments. November 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The 2B Spoiler is no longer obtainable. * Event replays have been removed. * Fixed a bug where the buildings in the city would not appear. * Removed the "Live 2B Update!" text at the top of the screen. November 11th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Textures now work with the Ambulance. * The Ambulance is now faster. * The Ambulance has its own unique siren now. * The Garage now works with the Ambulance. * The volcano slowly cools down. * Minor bug fixes. November 8th, 2018 ([[2B Visits Update|2B Visits Live Update]]) *First ever live event in Roblox. * The volcano in the Volcano Criminal Base has erupted. * The original City has sunk and replaced by a new one. * Better textures for the buildings in the new City. * Stop signs are now octagonal. * New Building: Hospital. * New Vehicle: Ambulance. * Added a limited time spoiler: 2 Billion Spoiler (available in the Vault Safe). * Replaced the countdown timer with the text, "Live 2B Update!". * Other bug fixes. November 5th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Countdown timer added to see the visits count for Jailbreak. * Possible bug fix for Xbox players that try to rob the train. * Possible bug fix for players having issues loading into the game. * "Pasten" Brown in the Garage is now Pastel Brown, fixed due to a typo. No refunds issued meaning you have to buy Pastel Brown again if you bought it earlier. * Lava at the Volcano Criminal Base has risen and has changed texture. * More smoke added in the crater of the Volcano Criminal Base. * Red haze was added around the map. * A giant ash cloud has appeared, stretching from the Volcano to the City. * The Water Tower has turned red. October 3rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Removed the ability to become invisible via a glitch (with any aerial vehicle). * Lava at the Volcano Criminal Base has risen. * Mysterious Opening Easter Egg has been dug into more. * Possible loading screen fix. * Buffed pistol damage. * Buffed shotgun by increasing the range significantly. * Added back the kick feature for VIP Server, (was removed by accident). October 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Removed the Extra Storage Gamepass. (Players should receive 10,000 cash, a tire spoiler, and some rocket fuel.) September 30th, 2018 (2018 Fall Update) * The map is now fall-themed. * Fixed some arm bugs for the ATV and Porsche. * New toy code! If you redeem it you will get cash, Rocket Fuel and a Brickset spoiler and tire. * Added Leaning Out Windows which allows players to stick their head out the window and fire weapons. * Re-added Taser crosshair. * Taser works on console now. * New airplane styled spoilers. * Updated the Bank TNT model. * New pastel colors for vehicles. * Retired the Extra Storage Gamepass. Owners of the Gamepass get rocket fuel, a Spare spoiler, and $10,000 in-game cash. * Buffed some of the weapons. * The Train has a new color pallet. * The oil tanks on the Train now glow in the night. * New moneybag texture. * Reordering your inventory in the Museum doesn't remove the bag now. * Mini-map has been updated. * Fixed some ATV bugs. * Accidentally removed the kick feature for VIP Servers. * More bug fixes. September 4th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed the team menu not popping up when you join a server. * The Bank area is now made of metal. * Bank lasers are more spread out and an extra laser is added. * Bullets no longer ricochet off water. * Balanced Shotgun. * Fixed a bug where you could get unlimited rockets for the Rocket Launcher, via the Donut. * Fixed the bug where the Museum bag kilogram amount doesn't show up. August 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cheaper weapons at the Gun Shops. (Automatically refunded the old ones). * The Rifle can be obtained by criminals that have the SWAT Gamepass. * Stronger rockets (more damage). * There are now notifications for when the Museum opens up for BOSS Gamepass owners. * Faster bullets. * Taller garages. * Shotguns do damage based off how many bullets hit the target(s). * Better Miniguns (better rotation, and a 30% increased fire rate). * Miniguns no longer glitch with mobile or console players. * Weapon accuracy is buffed and also causes an aiming effect with pressing Q or right click. * Grenade lag is fixed. * Fixed a glitch involving infinite rockets for the Rocket Launcher. August 15th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed an issue where you couldn’t shoot backwards. * Less recoil on weapons. * Less Minigun cooldown time. * Fixed a glitch with the Dirtbike. * More efficient gun animations. * Mobile and console shooting improved greatly. * Made the AK47 and Rifle better (more damage). * You can't operate the Minigun if you don't own the SWAT/BOSS Gamepass. * Dirtbike's speed has been buffed. August 14th, 2018 ([[Weapons/Items Update|Weapons/Items Update]]) * New vehicle: Wraith (exclusive to the BOSS Gamepass). * New Gamepass (the BOSS Gamepass). * New spoiler (the Boomerang Spoiler). * Miniguns on SWAT Van and Wraith. * A new look for the Gun Shop 1, which was once called the “Shooting Range”. * The “BANK” text on the Bank is no longer 3D. * Removed the Scoobis Easter Egg. * Added a new location, Gun Shop 2. * Added a new weapon, the Rocket Launcher. * Added a new explosive, the Grenade. * Better weapon animations and improved shooting (bullet drop, etc.). * There is now recoil when you shoot a weapon. * There are numbers that pop up on your screen that tells how much damage is done after you shoot a player. * Redesigned Wind Turbines. * Removed the crosshairs on the Taser. * Removed the ammo count on the bottom right corner of the screen for the Taser. * Better animations for the Binoculars, Flashlight, Taser, Donut, and Handcuffs. * The Most Wanted Board is now the “Top Criminal Board”. * The Rifle’s bullets per clip amount has been buffed to 30 bullets per clip (used to be 20 per clip). * When you reload a gun, the magazine will drop on the ground (you can not pick it up). The magazine will despawn shortly after being dropped. * Bullets will have ricochet when you shoot something. * Bullets now make a metallic sound when it hits a metal object (e.g: vehicles, metal walls). * If you shoot a vehicle without a driver in it enough times, and then enter the driver seat; the vehicle will automatically pop the tires (if an aerial vehicle, the vehicle will automatically be shot down). * Although not mentioned by the developers, the Lamborghini, Ferrari, and McLaren's speed have been buffed. * Donuts only spawn in the "pink" color. * When shooting a player with a shotgun, it makes a noise when a lot of bullets hit the target. * Shotgun’s bullets per clip amount has been buffed to 5 (used to be 4 per clip). July 6th, 2018 (Spoilers/Wings Customization Update) * New wings/spoilers were added. * You can now customize the headlight color of your vehicle. *New mini-event, that is likely to last a while or be permanent in Jailbreak due to no mention of it existing for a limited time. There are plans for new prizes in the future. * There’s now an option to make your vehicle’s window color Chrome. (Must have the VIP Gamepass). *You can no longer lock a vehicle near its spawn points or other vehicle spawns. *The default license plate now says "BADIMO" instead of "ABCDEF". *The default headlight color that all cars spawn in is yellow instead of white. *Weather is more realistic. *Nights are brighter. *Realistic moon. *Vehicle glows, headlights, and flashlights are now brighter and more visible. *Cars now slip more when it‘s raining. *The pattern on the ramps was changed. *The Trains bounty has been nerfed due to bounty farming. * Other small improvements. June 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where when you crouch, it causes you to jump for no reason. Meaning that the no-clip glitch was officially patched. * Fixed a glitch where you could be ragdolled forever. June 26th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Collectors at the Mountain Criminal Base have been fixed. * Classic Car's speed has been buffed. * The "already robbed" bug has been fixed. * Other glitches and bugs have been patched. June 26th, 2018 (Museum Update) * Brand new Museum to rob. * New vehicle: Classic Car. * New Field and Ball textures. * Glitch patches. * New cash prices. * Ragdoll time increased. * A bigger version of the soccer ball can now be found outside the Prison. * BlackHawk slightly nerfed. June 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) *Fixed several glitches involving the vehicles “acting up” since a recent Roblox physics update. *Hypno rims are no longer obtainable. June 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * It is now confirmed that the new robbery location is a museum. * More of the museum has been built, like windows, walls, a logo, and more. * The small square building next to the Museum now has a door that leads inside the building. There are also shelves inside and a button; most likely a gate control room. Right now you can't get inside, but you are able to glitch inside. * There is now a small gate next to the small square building, but isn't operable at the moment. June 13th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Rubble from the Radio Station's demolition is now gone and is replaced with parts of the new robbery location being built. * The small square building next to the Museum was repainted to match the new robbery building's color. * Removal of "Meet The Devs" badge. June 5th, 2018 (Hypno Rims Update) * Added brand new Hypno rims, only obtainable via safes. * A building on the map is demolished. (The demolished building is the Radio Station). June 2nd, 2018 - June 4th, 2018 (Gamepass Sale) * All gamepasses were '''on sale for 30% off. May 29th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed weapon/item spamming. Spamming weapons/items was patched due to a glitch where weapon spamming could cause you to glitch through walls. * Fixed a glitch where the Train would teleport players to Train Station 2 before it reached Train Tunnel 3. May 26th, 2018 (Train Patch Update) * Trains are officially fixed, lag has been reduced tremendously. * Longer train lengths. * Better train performance. * No more train drifting. * Trains move faster now. * When you lock a vehicle and go into another vehicle, that vehicle will remain locked. * Longer Train Vault opening time, increased by 3.3 seconds. * Trains now make a very loud engine sound. * Pickpocketing time shortened. * Shorter Train trapdoor opening time, decreased by 1.1 seconds. * Longer Train side door opening time, increased by 2.0 seconds. May 21st, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed criminals being innocent in the Sewer escape. * Fixed a glitch where the Bank doors wouldn’t open to players who had a keycard or were a cop when it opened. May 20th, 2018 (Sewer Escape ''Update'') *New sewer escape route (located in between Police Station 1 and the Visitors Building). *Trains now work more smoothly. You still slide around in them, though. *Wall escape returns (fence escape removed). *Added jet rims. *Jet, Cyclone and Billion rims are now in safes *Upgraded Cell storage. * Items drop improvements. *Removed the "guilty zone" in between the Visitor Building and Police Station 1. *You can now get kicked out of the game if you fall out of the map. (Only if using no-clip). *As a police officer, you can no longer drop items when you reset or kill yourself. (Another player must kill you in order for any items to drop from your corpse). *Nerfed the arrest cash amount from $300 ($360 if VIP) to $200 ($240 if VIP). April 28th, 2018 (Surprise/Bonus ''Update'') * Added the Gliders. * Added the "Galaxy Wave" texture. * Added the "Cyclone" rims. * Added Missiles on the BlackHawk. * You shoot missiles by pressing F. Upon buying the BlackHawk, you receive 8 free missiles. * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed to blue (if you are on the police team) and red (for Criminals and Prisoners). * Ropes on the normal Helicopter. * Ropes are now deployed by pressing G instead of F. * VIP players receive 100 Rocket Fuel instead of 50. * Donuts now give 20 health per bite (they disappear from your inventory after one bite). * If you try to noclip (with exploits), you will be kicked out of the server with the message, "Do Not Cheat". * Fixed crouching while parachuting that made you previously make you go faster. April 23rd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where the Donut Shop and Gas Station robbery cash amounts were nerfed by accident due to an issue with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. * Changed Jewelry Store money amounts back to the original amounts due to outrage from the Jailbreak community. April 22nd, 2018 ([[1 Year Anniversary Update|1 Year Anniversary ''Update'']]) * Fixed the hotbar not allowing a player to use certain items on mobile devices due to hotbar reordering. * Removed the Ready Player One Event, Copper Key and Crown no longer obtainable. * New vehicle: BlackHawk, spawns on top of the 1M Dealership. It has a rope that can be deployed by pressing F on PC or pressing the icon on mobile devices. * New cash prices and amounts. * Added Spanish translation support. * Added new Sand body color purchasable for $5,000 in the Garage. * More game console (Xbox, PS4, etc.) support. * The gates in the Prison parking lot now open to police on foot and prisoners/criminals with keycards on foot, so you don't have to drive into the gate or press the button in the gate control room to open the gate anymore. * Moved the exploding wall escape to the fence next to the old location. * Changed the Town ground texture to a texture with slightly more grass instead of dirt. * Changed paycheck for Police back to $500 ($600 if you own the VIP Gamepass). * Fixed a glitch where the Camaro lags when using Rocket Fuel. * Changed bounties to $800 for Bank and Jewelry Store and $200 for robbing the Donut Shop and Gas Station. * Changed Jewelry Store money amounts to $4,500 for Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass owners and $1,500 for players without the gamepass. April 20th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed some glitches with the vehicles. April 10th, 2018 (Back To Earth Update) * Concrete blocks added to the construction on the 1M Dealership. * Changed map from alien themed map to classic map. All alien-related changes have been undone. * Made UFO smoother and made it 20% faster. * Fixed the helicopter rotor blades not moving. * Removed all alien easter eggs. * The Giant Rocket Easter Egg that was outside the Prison is now small. * Jewelry Store camera and laser lag fixed. * There is a new ramp in the Prison, near where the SWAT Van spawns. April 2nd, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a glitch where you couldn't customize aerial vehicles. April 1st, 2018 (Alien ''Update'') * New Vehicle: UFO, meteor cracked and showed the UFO inside. * Confetti showers now changed back to rain. * Hotbar reordering. * Aliens added around the map. * New alien Easter Eggs added. * More construction cones added to the 1M Dealership. * Alien themed map, such as a purple map, a galaxy sky, two Suns, an egg-shaped moon, etc. * The donut on top of the Donut Shop now only has one eye. * The Water Tower now has a crack in it that spills out Rocket Fuel. * badcc and asimo3089 NPCs at the Donut Shop and Gas Station changed. * The Helicopter has a shorter spawn time. * Giant alien tentacles are now found at every tunnel at the edge of the map. March 16th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * The Ready Player One event was made easier to complete (Although it was made slightly easier over time). March 12th, 2018 (Ready Player One Event) * Added the Ready Player One Event. See Ready Player One Event for more details. * Placed a fence in the Bank to stop some vehicles from entering the Bank. March 3rd, 2018 ([[1B Visits Update|1 Billion Visits ''Update'']]) * New Vehicle: SUV. * A new Bank escape route. * New rims. (Billion rims and the Bloxy rims). * Rain changed from rain to confetti and it will also rain through everything. * Added a feature where you can fuel up on Rocket Fuel without actually going to a Gas Station by simply pressing the Rocket Fuel bar or pressing Q on an empty tank. However, this requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass. * Mclaren speed/acceleration boost. February 28th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Accidentally brought back the snowman/penguin sliding glitch. Though this time you have to sprint and THEN crawl to perform the glitch. (Less convenient since it takes a while for it to work). See Glitches for more details. * Removed the Model3 Easter Egg. February 7th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * Added the new "Meet the Devs!" badge. This badge is not required for the "MVP" badge. It turns out that this badge was a disguise for the Ready Player One Event. This badge will soon be removed and will be replaced by a real "Meet the Devs!" badge. February 4th, 2018 (Rocket Fuel ''Update'') * Added Rocket Fuel. * New Easter Eggs. * New "Binoculars" item. * Map returned to the Grass Map, with snow-capped mountains. * VIP Owners now receive free Rocket Fuel every day. * New Flower Rims, replacing the Snowflake rims in Vault safes. * Police now get $2,000 ($2,400 if VIP) as a paycheck, and 300 (360 as VIP) from arresting. * Bigger bounties. (Bank and Jewelry Store - $1000 bounty, Killing a cop -$200 bounty, Gas Station and Donut Shop - $250, Train - $2,000 bounty {$500 for blowing up the vault and $1000 for robbing successfully}). * The McLaren was given a speed and acceleration boost. * Snowman and Penguin Package speed glitch is now patched. * Changes to the Meteor Easter Egg. January 15th, 2018 (Miscellaneous Update) * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed from black to white, to make you more visible on the map. * Coins in the Bank Vault near the money bag. '''2017 Updates December 24th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Major improvements to the vehicles and train. * McLaren has received a speed buff. * McLaren spawn location changed. December 23rd, 2017 ([[Winter Update|2017 Winter Update]]) * Added the Train along with train robbing. * The Bank is now refreshed and the laser layout is different. * Winter themed map. * Removed the Police Camaro. * New Vehicle: McLaren. * New Vehicle: ATV. * New Vehicle: Volt Bike. * Added the ability to add sirens to any car. * Added The Vault, a new safe. * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed. * New snow weather. * Added the ability to kick users from VIP Servers. This ability is given to VIP Server owners only. * Changed the Dirtbike's seating capacity from one person to two people. * Removed the cinematic camera feature. November 21st, 2017 To November 28th, 2017 (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all gamepasses. * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time. * Added the cinematic camera feature (VIP server owners only). November 9th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Xbox Controls are back for sprinting and driving. * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up. * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles. * A little no-clip detection (EXPERIMENTAL). * Fixed a glitch where the E prompts wouldn't show up most of the time. October 22nd, 2017 (2017 Fall Update) * Fall themed map. * Added Weather. * New "Fall Chrome" Body Color, wheel color, & window. * The Monster Truck has gotten a speed buff. * The Monster Truck has gotten 4 more seats. September 30th, 2017 (Monster Truck Update) * Added 1M Dealership. * New Vehicle: Ferrari. * New Vehicle: Monster Truck. * New Vehicle: Mustang. * New Easter Egg. * Added the Money Rim. * The "Police have entered the building" notification was re-added for the Bank. * Better exploit protection. September 13th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a bug where you couldn't purchase Garage items and Apartments. August 13th, 2017 (Official Release [Update]) *Added the Mini Map. *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station, etc.). *New Escape Route from the prison. *Streetlights, Billboards, and Traffic Lights. *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for Beta Testers. *New "Jailbreak Starter Pack" deal for 499 Robux. *Gamepass Sale (20% off for all gamepasses). August 8th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cops now earn more for arrest and paychecks. * Cops need to HOLD E to arrest, with shorter hold times. * Cops now need to tap E to eject. * Apartment prices have been cut in half. * You can now rob the Donut Shop and Gas Station more frequently. August 6th, 2017 (Store Robbing Update) *Gas Station and Donut Shop robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Added badges. * Police now have to hold E to arrest and to press E to eject criminals. * Added the ability to break out your fellow criminals out from handcuffs. * Galaxy texture and Star rims. * Map improvements. July 29th, 2017 (Aerial Vehicle Shooting Update) *You can now shoot down Helicopters. * Added Garage 2. * Added the Ice texture. * Tire Popping now respects Gun damage. * Bug fixes and optimizations. July 19th, 2017 (Apartments Update) *Added Apartments. *New Zebra texture. *Lowered money prices (you get double the amount of cash for the Robux {R$}). July 8th, 2017 (Ramp Update) *Added Ramps. *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.). *Skins are now only loaded on your vehicle once you enter the garage or open the Mobile Garage Gamepass menu. *New Volcano and Frost textures. July 5th, 2017 (Customization Update) *Added many new high-quality vehicle textures. (Made by Maplestick1). * A completely redesigned Garage. * Added engine and brake tuning. * Added customize-able license plates. * Added a new gamepass: Mobile Garage Gamepass (customize your vehicle anywhere). * Helicopters can now be customized. * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car. * Refunding the old textures. Refund amount depended on how much and how many textures a player bought. June 29th, 2017 To July 5th, 2017 (Gamepass Sale) *All gamepasses were 25% off. June 25th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Buffed the AK-47's magazine size from 14 to 30. June 24th, 2017 (Weapon Revamp Update) *Re-modeled the weapon meshes. * Added the AK47. * Added the Gun Shop 1. * Added crosshairs for every weapon, including the Taser. * New Donut eating animation added. * New Flashlight. June 17th, 2017 (Dune Buggy Update) *New vehicle: Dune Buggy. * New location: Donut Shop. Gives you a Donut when you go inside. * Added Tire Popping, used to slow down vehicles. * The last Vehicle no longer despawns. June 9th, 2017 (Dirtbike Update) *New vehicle: Dirtbike. * Shorter "closed" time on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th, 2017 (Jewelry Store Update) *New vehicle: Bugatti. * A new location to rob: the Jewelry Store. * The Spinner rims are no longer obtainable. May 27th, 2017 (Daily Missions Update) *Police and criminals now get team-specific Daily Missions that reward cash. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th, 2017 (Mini-Cooper Update) *New vehicle: Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat message color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors or the side door until a robbery starts. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal or Prisoner, and blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces walking into vehicles to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (left mouse button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th, 2017 (Convertibles Update) *New vehicle: Porsche. *You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. *SWAT Van now has sirens. *Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. *Crouch can no longer be spammed. *Removed the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. *Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 6th, 2017 (SWAT Van Update) *New vehicle: Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: SWAT Van. * New map location: the Gas Station. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th, 2017 (Supercar Update) *New vehicle: Lamborghini. * Jumping out of a helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP Gamepass. * Volcano Criminal Base added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. * Added a Prison Jumpsuit Rack in both criminal bases to allow criminals to remove their Prison Jumpsuit. April 22nd, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed the Bank robbery not starting when you enter the building. * Cops can no longer arrest or tase innocent prisoners. April 21st, 2017 (The Public BETA Release) * The official public BETA release of Jailbreak. 'Trivia' * There are a total of 27 Updates released in 2017. * There are a total of 46 Updates in 2018. * There are a total of 19 Updates before the official release. * The first update to have it's own thumbnail was the "Supercar Update". * There are updates that have used different thumbnail variants from the previous updates such as the Weapon/Items update and Museum update thumbnails. * There are a total of 73 Updates (as of 12/29/2018). * The largest update is the 2018 Winter Update (Currently). * Before the 2017 Winter Update, every thumbnail had Badimo on them with different poses each update. Gamepass Sale Update Category:Gameplay